This invention relates to a bed tick or case for a bed cover such as a eiderdown, quilt or the like intended to cover the body of a person sleeping or resting in a bed.
A problem with such a bed cover, especially during the winter, is that cold air tends to creep in between the bed cover and the support (mattress) at the foot end of the bed where the user may find it difficult to keep the bed cover sealingly and warmly in place. Such air leaks may cause a discomforting and disturbing cooling of the user's feet.
The present invention solves this problem in a very simple and economical manner by providing the bed tick or case with a pocket adapted to receive the user's feet.
Through this simple measure, the bare feet of the user are protected against cold air streams while the weight of the feet in the pocket anchors the bed tick to the support in a manner which minimizes any air leaks between the cover and the support and retains the bed cover fixedly in position without any tendency of sliding laterally, as otherwise would often be the case.